Facebook Funnies :P
by gleek514
Summary: Rachel Berry: Don't take the candy from the old man Noah! wait... is it chocolate?    Puck Puckerman: Yeah. why?    Rachel Berry: If you go in his car you'll find a shitload more.    This is what they do after glee.-.-. Rated M for...um...alot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i do not own these precious little angels, ryan murphy does**

**Rachel Berry **is now single

**Puck Puckerman **finally! Now he can go chase after Tubberz!

**Rachel Berry** lol preach!

**Kurt Hummel **I'll kick Finn's ass for you. Can I Tinker bell?

**Rachel Berry **absolutely Peter Pan! Go all Bruce Lee on his ass!

**Mike Chang **that's my little midget ninja

(Noah Puckerman and 21 other people like this)

**Rachel Berry **I am not a midget! I'm just fun sized, bitches!

**Finn Hudson** you know I can read this right?

**Brittany Pierce** or can you? I mean you're dumb Finn… and that's coming fr

om me.

(Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 239 other people like this)

**Finn Hudson** Fun University

**Rachel Berry** too bad you're not going there :P

* * *

><p><strong>Puck Puckerman <strong>posted a video

**Rachel Berry **you ******* suck **** you ******* son of a mother******* ***** and I hope you **** of your ******* *** in **** you ******** ******bag. Kiss my *** cuz ******* it with your **** is so ******* out of the equation so your **** out of luck!

**Puck Puckerman** …O.o

**Santana Lopez** …O.o

**Finn Hudson** …O.o

**Quinn Fabray** …O.o

**Sam Evans** …O.o

**Mike Chang** …O.o

**Tina Cohen-Chang** …O.o

**Mercedes Jones** …O.o

**Kurt Hummel** …O.o

**Artie Abrams** …O.o

**Brittany Pierce** …O.o

**Rachel Berry** what?

**Santana Lopez **I think you just out badassed Puckerman!

**Puck Puckerman **it was totally hot though. Same as the video that only Rachel commented about. O.o

**Santana Lopez **it was hi-larious when she jumped on your back and screamed, DANCE FOR ME PUCKERMAN! DANCE!

**Puck Puckerman **shuddup satan -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>really hates **Puck Puckerman**'s name

**Puck Puckerman **that's not what you were saying five seconds ago ;)

**Rachel Berry **im gonna kick your ass…smh

**Puck Puckerman **AAH! Not in the face! That's my best part!

**Santana Lopez **im not gonna say ANYTHING!


	2. Run Rachel Run! Kurt Hummel:Dislike

**Sunshine Corazon** yeah I have Facebook ^W^

(15 people like this)

**Artie Abrams** so uncool -.-

**(Rachel Berry** and 11 others like this)

**Mckynleigh Abraham **Finally!

**Sunshine Corazon **can you please shut your mouth?

**Rachel Berry** maybe…just maybe… when you start to look a little decent.

**Sunshine Corazon** Listen you little crack smoking Barbra Streisand wannabe. Maybe if you got that nose job you could see over your humongous schnauze and notice that I look 10 times better than you and I have way more talent than you!

**Artie Abrams** o.o… why is she even on our friends list? I'm deleting her right now.

(**Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, **and 10 others like this)

**Rachel Berry **hold up bitch, there are days when I see and hear you and really question if you

A. Are a Amy Winehouse wannabe

B. Use auto tune

C. Used the opportunity to get a pound when I sent you to the crack house.

P.S by the way, the crack house excuse won't work anymore since u use it ALL THE FUCKING TIME! Cuz I'm such a baaad girl (Puckerman smirk)

**Puck Puckerman **Berry… do you know what you just said?

**Rachel Berry **Noah… are you thinking with your dick again?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> really really HATES **Puck Puckerman**'s name

**Puck Puckerman** why babe?

**Rachel Berry** must I explain

**Santana Lopez** CRAP! Berry's back to big words again!

**Duck** Huh?

**Kurt Hummel** WTAFF? Rachel… you have a duck as a friend?

**Santana Lopez** …

**Rachel Berry** …uh no.

**Duck** well then how am I writing on your wall?

**Cowboy** I dunno Ducky!

**Rachel Berry** O.o

**Puck Puckerman** I'm soooooo changing my name now!

**Rachel Berry** -/-

**Santana Lopez** why did u use a slash?

**Quinn Fabray** Cuz of her big ass nose

**Puck Puckerman** -. - Bitch is back

**Santana Lopez** ikr -.- ( ) ( )

**Duck** what's with the parentheses?

**Santana Lopez** … -. - 0.0 -. - 0.0

**Puck Puckerman** it means a big ass that she doesn't have. : P

**Santana Lopez **and you'll never get to see again

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong> and **Noah Puckerman** are scerd.

**Rachel Berry** he finally changed his name!

**Noah Puckerman** You hacked into my account!

**Rachel Berry** I didn't hack… you didn't log off of fb so I kindly did u a favor.

**Noah Puckerman** (face palm) I gonna kill you berry.

**Rachel Berry **You can't kill someone you loove :P

**Mike Chang **You're seriously fighting over that at this moment Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman **Yeah… so?

**Matt Rutherford **What's going on?

**Rachel Berry **Matty… my bwother!

**Matt Rutherford **Yes baby sis… my blind baby sis…

**Rachel Berry **I'm not blind… soooooo ha!

**Rachel Berry **Bitch

**Noah Puckerman** Berry! Cursing girls are bad girls! Do you know what BAD GIRLS get?

**Rachel Berry **a reality TV show?

**Noah Puckerman** -.-

**Rachel Berry **Hee hee

**Mike Chang** Really Puckerman?

**Noah Puckerman** I'll take this and that and that and THIS!

**Rachel Berry **Wtf are you taking?

(48 people like this)

**Noah Puckerman** That sounded wrong Berry

**Rachel Berry **shut it, Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman** Ooh I'm scerd

**Mike Chang** You should be!

**Matt Rutherford **What. Is. Going. On!

**Mike Chang** Well Matthew, if you MUST ask… some creepy old guy with a WINDOWLESS VAN is asking if we want candy from the back of his truck and Puckerman took maaaaad stuff!

**Rachel Berry **Don't take the candy from the old man Noah! Wait… is it chocolate?

**Noah Puckerman** Yeah. Why?

**Rachel Berry **If you go in his car you'll find a shitload more.

**Mike Chang** Berry!

**Rachel Berry **What?

**Mike Chang** He literally almost went into the car! I had to drag him out. The old man sounds like that pervert from Family Guy.

**Rachel Berry **Noah! You said you were gonna show me family guy today! You can't get felt up by an old dude! Run Joey Run!

**Kurt Hummel **Dislike

(37 people like this)

**Rachel Berry **First… Wtf. Only 12 people saw that!

**Kurt Hummel **I showed some people and the rest just hate the song…

**Mike Chang** You've never seen FG? O.o

**Rachel Berry **Nope

**Mike Chang** Get out

**Rachel Berry **What?

**Mike Chang** Get out!

**Rachel Berry **Fine. Fine. Fine. I saw American Dad though.

**Mike Chang** Fine. You can stay…Wait Puck where are ya going? Don't leave me alone withb hijnmw!&!

**Rachel Berry **I guess he's running

(15 people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong> Duct tape and ties are key!

**Noah Puckerman **What are you doing?

**Santana Lopez** Stuff

**Noah Puckerman **With who?

**Santana Lopez** Berry

**Noah Puckerman **and Berry isn't commenting because…

**Santana Lopez** She's busy

**Noah Puckerman **with what?

**Santana Lopez** Can you stop asking questions?

**Noah Puckerman **Is she busy with the ties or the tape?

**Santana Lopez** I'm taking that as a no

**Santana Lopez** and both

**Noah Puckerman **O.o

**Santana Lopez** What?

**Noah Puckerman **Define stuff

**Santana Lopez** You know..

**Noah Puckerman **Huh?

**Santana Lopez** Stuff

**Noah Puckerman **Emotional stuff?

**Santana Lopez** Later on, yeah

**Noah Puckerman **Physical stuff?

**Santana Lopez** Absolutely

**Noah Puckerman **Sexual stuff?

**Santana Lopez** After… for some people

**Noah Puckerman **Oh my god!

**Santana Lopez** What?

**Noah Puckerman **0.0

**Santana Lopez** What?

**Noah Puckerman **I never took Berry for the bondage type

**Rachel Berry **Excuse me?

**Noah Puckerman **Ooh… hey berry. Didn't know u were _that_ fast Satan

**Santana Lopez** (Face palm)

**Rachel Berry **(Face palm)

**Santana Lopez** Berry's face is priceless right now

**Noah Puckerman **Well she's in the after orgasm glory right now… right? Or are you just not that good cuz I can help my hot little Jewish–American Princess ;)

**Rachel Berry **Puckerman

**Kurt Hummel **Puckerman's gonna pop berry's cherry! Finally :3

**Finn Hudson **What? Rach!

**Rachel Berry **First! You can't call me that anymore Finn! That's reserved for FRIENDS! 2. What are you talking about Noah! We're deciding and making props for invitationals!

**Cameron Mitchell **OUR invitationals!

**Noah Puckerman **OHMYJEWGOD! Cameron! MY nerdy buddy!

**Cameron Mitchell **Dude. When did you get out of the hospital?

**Noah Puckerman **What?

**Cameron Mitchell **You know. Rach told me, Damian, Lindsay and the others when we moved here that you got hit by a truck while buying a grape slushy for her 7/11 and that u were in ER

**Noah Puckerman **Berry…

(11 people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> is hiding

**Damian McGinty** Ah, you don't have to hide from us boo. Boys can't hurt you.

**Rachel Berry** IM not scared of the boys, Dami! (Love ya 4 the spprt btw) I'm scared shitless of the girls! I don't know how but Lindsay already ripped my shirt in half!

**Noah Puckerman** Where are you Berry?

**Cameron Mitchell** Offensive much

**Rachel Berry** shut it my perfect awesome white and nerdy "brother" (coughFAKEBROTHERcough)! AND NOAH… has anyone told you you're a perv?

**Noah Puckerman **Several times

**Rachel Berry** Okay just checking… you won't be driving me to school anymore. Your truck scares me. The windows are too dark

(23 people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Yes... gleek514 is gettin her groove back. A couple of things...<strong>

**1. hope you liked it. Sadly, I dont own a trace of Glee except for my fanfiction.**

**2. this is only for people who watch the glee project.**

**So I'm putting Matheus,Marissa 3,Samuel 3,Damian 3,Cameron 3, Lindsay 3, Alex, Hannah 3, and Emily into this story as a new glee club called... wait for it... The Glee Project! Yes I know, very creative. On my profile will be some info that are necessities when it comes to this story so go to my profile and read the backstary and stuff.**

**3. Im obsessed w/ The Glee Project now so if Rachel and other ppl hook up w/ the glee project, its okay.**

**4. CONTEST:**

***1 people can win each challenge...**

**Give me an awesome couple name for these 4 couples:**

**1.** **Damian McGintly/Rachel Berry**

**2. Damian McGinty/Hannah Mcialwain**

**3. Cameron Mitchell/Marissa von Bleicken**

**4. Samual Larson/ Lindsay Pearce**

**Wish you luck. Winners will get cyber cupcakes, a chance to give me an for sure idea (no matter how stupid) for the next chappie, and their own one shots with their own ideas!**

**5. please r&r. i love them like i love damian mcginty shirtless!**


	3. Our New Inside Joke

**Beyond this line is the point of no return and is probably rated ABOVE M, so you can skip it if you want. But I'm just warning you, it is very…Over M-rated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee…but they would probably be saying stuff like this if I did…**

**Santana Lopez **Like if you think I'm normal, comment if you think I need a brain scan

**Mike Chang** Brain scan

**Santana Lopez** ...I have to agree

**Noah Puckerman** You don't need a brain scan. U need a narnian brain surgeon. *grabs knife* ok let's do this!

**Santana Lopez** Uhhh... aren't we banned from there?

**Noah Puckerman** ...they don't need to know

**Santana Lopez** Awwww but I wanna jab them with a stick! Oh and FYI Mike, bad move commenting on this XD

**Noah Puckerman** yes...Mike... You just caused a chain effect of ungodly randomness

**Santana Lopez** magnificent microwave...

**Noah Puckerman** HAXXXXXXXXX

**Santana Lopez** candy mountain Charlie, candy mounnttaaaiiiinnnn

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Comment! :)... See u tomorrow :)

**Santana Lopez** Yuppers! Ma said 4:30 right?

**Noah Puckerman **Ma said that when I grow up imma be a llama herder that sells "taffy"…

**Santana Lopez** huh?

**Noah Puckerman** XD i HATE LADDERS

**Santana Lopez** You know what i hate? Pineapple. It's nor made of pine, or apple. It's just stupid

**Noah Puckerman** ITS A CONDEMENT DIDN'T YOU KNOW? O.o

**Santana Lopez** OWW! YOU IDIOT I WAS CHEWING ON THE PHONE WHEN U REPLIED! ...i think my teeth shifted…

**Noah Puckerman** AND I WIN AGAIN

**Santana Lopez** Me: yelling random sentences

Mom: "Santana calm down just breath"

Me: "NO!" *Holds breath*

**Noah Puckerman** ...kinky ;)

**Santana Lopez** Shh. I'm concerning my parents. Idk how though *rolling on floor yelling Don't Rain on My Parade*

**Noah Puckerman** ...happy tree friends

**Noah Puckerman** SANTANA JOIN ME FOR A FRIDAY NIGHT FULL OF THROWING TORSOS DOWN A HALLWAY

**Santana Lopez** XD

**Noah Puckerman** JOIN ME

**Santana Lopez** Ok! *Rachel Berry randomly pops into my room*

**Noah Puckerman** XD

**Santana Lopez** Pfft, like that's never happened to you

**Noah Puckerman** *throws a torso down a hall* sorry what i was enjoying myself

**Santana Lopez** ...*rolls down hallway* wee! This is fun!

**Artie Abrams** I'm confused its Saturday, not Sunday, why are you throwing torsos now?

**Noah Puckerman** XD

**Artie Abrams** *Friday

**Santana Lopez** Well... because... because... DONT JUDGE!

**Artie Abrams** okay i wont judge, not that i was. I was just curious as to why on Saturday when he said Friday's

**Santana Lopez** ...maybe on earth its Saturday. WELCOME TO NARNIA WHERE ITS ALWAYS FRIDAY!

**Rachel Berry** yesssssssh

**Noah Puckerman** shell never know *throws torso*

**Artie Abrams** Ha! I'm welcome there even though i was sooooo creeping you

**Santana Lopez** ...creep... you stole my wallet

**Noah Puckerman** Santana...can i poke your friends? XD

**Santana Lopez** ...define poke

**Rachel Berry** ...and where?

**Artie Abrams** yes i did but only because i though you had the same candy the stranger gave me yesterday

**Santana Lopez** Omg Rach. No. bad! This isn't lunch!

**Noah Puckerman** I want to make a comment, but i dont want the fb police on my ass

**Santana Lopez** XD

**Noah Puckerman** ...eh fuck it

**Rachel Berry** WHO SAID I ONLY DID IT AT LUNCH? Ain't nothing gonna hold me down! Anyway, if you get poked too much, doesn't it go to the next level?

**Rachel Berry** Arm

Stomach

Thigh

Leg

In between

**Santana Lopez** Erin, what did I say about strangers? Only go for them if they have cupcakes!

**Artie Abrams** oh that's so horrible

**Noah Puckerman** I said poke...unfortunately, I never said with what O.o

**Artie Abrams** but the candy it was so yummy and they said i could have it if i got into the car

**Santana Lopez** Rach! NO! BAD! U SICK PERVERT! And FYI Matt's with me XD

**Rachel Berry** Life tip here: ALWAYS TALK TO STRANGERS!

**Rachel Berry** ...or pervs like Matt!

**Santana Lopez** No, cupcakes.

**Rachel Berry** Talk to cupcakes? That's dirty...XD

**Artie Abrams** but you know you want to Rach!

**Santana Lopez** Puck, go make cupcakes. Mandy owes me one, but nooooo she won't bring one

**Santana Lopez** Jesus Christ XD

**Noah Puckerman** dont worry I'll get the rape drugs...err frosting

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I think you guys just broke my iPod...

**Rachel Berry** XD San! Eat the rape cupcake...I know a guy JUST right for you XD

**Rachel Berry** and not the masturbating toddler

**Santana Lopez** Tina, your welcome. Puck, not the roofies again... ik my monster tasted funny XD

**Artie Abrams** psht we all know it's not frosting when it's from a stranger...

**Rachel Berry** ...ignored here?

**Noah Puckerman** but I'm not a stranger O.o

**Rachel Berry** Wait...holy crap, is it white frosting? DONT EAT THE WHITE FROSTING!

**Santana Lopez** if u say Puck again, you're going to learn what is like to have your face on the INSIDE of your skull

**Artie Abrams** nooooooo you're not... you are strange, and say er, you are a stranger

**Santana Lopez** No you're not you're a Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman** I'm out of torsos *cries*

**Santana Lopez** No that's a zack. And Debbie tht face comment was toward u

**Rachel Berry** ...O.o WTF? I was trying to be helpful and stuff...forget you. But go ahead, eat the frosting. Let's see who gets pregnant-.-

**Artie Abrams** i can give you some torsos, i think they're still in my closet

**Noah Puckerman** she keeps the dead hookers in her closet too? IM NOT ALONE

**Santana Lopez** Rach just, just no. i will set you up with Jew-fro

**Artie Abrams** i can't leave them around my house my parents will wonder what I'm up to

**Rachel Berry** hookers? You gotta go for the big guns...PROSTITUTES. HIGH CLASS PROSTITUTES

**Santana Lopez** Who said they were hookers?

**Artie Abrams** he did (: he likes them that way

**Brittany Pierce** Aren't hookers the same as prostitutes?

**Rachel Berry** XD Um yeah...I will throw Jew-fro off the face of the planet...and then I will set you up with JESSE ST. DOUCHEBAG

**Rachel Berry** …and Brittany, no. Not HIGH CLASS PROSTITUTES!

**Noah Puckerman** HIGH CLASS? Pfft just slap em once or twice get a beer make a sandwich and all is good

**Brittany Pierce** WHAT ARE HIGH CLASS PROSTITUTES?

**Artie Abrams** the ones without diseases and get paid more who doesn't know that

**Santana Lopez** Oh corky XD oblivious. And Rachel, he's still scared of me a lil from when he bit me and i hit him over the head with a rock...

**Rachel Berry** XD...the ones who are good enough to buy the toys...and steal money when you're not looking. San, I'm so proud of you XD Just eat the damn cupcake. I already have appointments.

**Santana Lopez** Uh no, that's the way to your heart zack XD

**Brittany Pierce** "without diseases" please, everyone knows that all hookers/prostitutes carried/carries at least ONE STD

**Noah Puckerman** XD

**Santana Lopez** Omg Rach XD stop poisoning her mind.

**Artie Abrams** not if it's the first night on the job ever

**Santana Lopez** Ok you know it's true

**Brittany Pierce** true Erin. But when their shift is over, they'll have it. Just wait.

**Rachel Berry** Who? I poison everyone's minds!

**Santana Lopez** Wouldn't that be a really cheap one?

**Brittany Pierce** My mind is NOT poisoned. I'm just this creepy/insane.

**Rachel Berry** TOLD YOU!

**Artie Abrams** i dont wanna wait till it's done I'll be in bed by then

**Santana Lopez** No, you don't know creepy or insane till u sit with us at lunch

**Artie Abrams** O.o oooo oooooo what am I then Annie?

**Noah Puckerman** OR I HAVE A CHAT LONGER THAN 2 MINUTES WITH U .

**Rachel Berry** ...by creepy/insane. Do you mean the evolution theory, or the young masturbators theory?

**Rachel Berry** oooo oo oo or the pregnant Santana theory?

**Brittany Pierce** No, I meant the theory of how Eve got f*cked. LOL.

**Santana Lopez** Rachel! NVR SPEAK OF IT!

**Santana Lopez** Omg, IM NOT PREGNANT!

**Rachel Berry** WHICH ONE? There are so many...THE PEN JOB THEORY! THE MIKE CHANG THEORY, THE ELEVATOR GAME, THE SLIMY TOMATO THEORY!

**Brittany Pierce** "The Mike Chang Theory" O.K...that's just creepy

**Rachel Berry** Ok San, You're not pregnant now. The thing where how you would treat your child if you DID have one

**Santana Lopez** Mike and Tina theory XD

**Santana Lopez** XD

**Rachel Berry** OH YEAH! The one about the green balls or the virginity loss?

**Santana Lopez** What? No! Neither! Damn you creepy lunch discussions!

**Santana Lopez** Puck feel free to intervene anytime here

**Rachel Berry** I love how I start all of them...and then EVERYBODY CONTRIBUTES! It's not just me who made this mind...I stole all the chunks of dirty people I know and just made it

**Noah Puckerman** WHY, HOW DARE U DISTURB ME WHEN IM TAKING HOOKER SOULS...WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE CUZ THEY DONT HAVE SOULS

**Brittany Pierce** RACHEL, DON'T STEAL STUFF. IT'S BAD. ESPECIALLY STUFF ABOUT VIRGINITY, MASTURBATION AND COOKIES.

**Rachel Berry** ...Hey, it's not me who has green balls! ASK MIKE! SANNIE, WE NEED NOAH AT OUR TABLE ASAP

**Brittany Pierce** Oh lord. I'm so glad I don't sit at your table. XD

**Santana Lopez** Puck this is what lunch would be like if u went to my school, js

**Noah Puckerman** Uhhh some ones v-card was stamped? XD

**Artie Abrams** WHY AM I NOT SITTING AT YOUR TABLE AND IM WITH BRITTANY?

**Rachel Berry** HEY! IT WOULD BE AWESOMERIFIC... THE BONER THEORIES 1 AND 2

**Santana Lopez** What? Puck, why?

**Rachel Berry** CUZ HE THOUGHT WE WERE...WERE...NORMAL!

**Rachel Berry** WE NEED TO PROVE HIM WRONG

**Santana Lopez** Yeah, if u look at our table Brittany and we are laughing, you know what it's at

**Brittany Pierce** "Normal" THIS IS WMHS, NO ONE IS NORMAL.

**Artie Abrams** you are in no way normal

**Noah Puckerman** u guys seem stable compared to my friends XD

**Rachel Berry** PFFT! NORMAL? SANNIE, DO YOU HEAR THAT? NO ONE AT OUR TABLE HAS EVER BEEN NORMAL

**Artie Abrams** does anyone else here like to bring their fairy to be eaten by their dragon while its cuddling with their shark after their hippo died?

**Santana Lopez** Pfft "stable" this isn't the half of it

**Noah Puckerman** isn't that the same thing but more insulting oo

**Rachel Berry** Well, it depends...is the dragon boning the shark while its boning the dead hippo?

**Santana Lopez** Naahhhh... hehe hippos. Where the hell is Kurt when we need him?

**Rachel Berry** ...in the rape dungeon...on the Far East side of Pervertopia

**Santana Lopez** I really hope no one else sees this...

**Artie Abrams** my dead hippo is buried already so that'd be weird but the dragon and shark are hidden in my desk alone so

**Noah Puckerman** i lost so many people in the rape dungeon that day. Poor souls

**Rachel Berry** ...that gives me so much wiggle room XD

**Brittany Pierce** "i really hope everyone else sees this" ok I'll tag everyone on my friends list

**Rachel Berry** NO!

**Santana Lopez** Its the school version of the tack box XD

**Noah Puckerman** XD

**Rachel Berry** Damn rape dungeon! Can't keep a few teenage girls alive for more than one day!

**Santana Lopez** Uhhh Rach, something you'd like to share?

**Noah Puckerman** SHE HAS A POINT

**Rachel Berry** Naahhhh...maybe Mike the Molester would...

**Rachel Berry** oh no...I'll tell u later Sannie...later

**Noah Puckerman** its either a black dies first or a teenage girl feels the wrath of a machine O.o

**Santana Lopez** Poor Mike. He's gonna be scared when he sees this

**Rachel Berry** Wait a second...Eat the goddamn cupcake and I gotta get you to the rape dungeon immediately. Like I said, you have appointments Ms. Vigilante

**Rachel Berry** OMG...MIKE'S GONNA EXPLODE......CHILDHOOD HUMOR

**Artie Abrams** oh nooooooooooooooooo!

**Santana Lopez** Yes and I'm not one of them

**Rachel Berry** ...WHAT?

**Santana Lopez** I'm not one of your appointments

**Artie Abrams** mwehehehehehehehehe I made an evil giggle even though I'm like an angel

Fbfbfbfb

**Artie Abrams **to all the people who died during that comment…

6 people like this

**Rachel Berry **This is gonna be our inside joke for a long long time

**Santana Lopez **Amen Berry, amen.


End file.
